


Say something

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, I'm so so sorry, M/M, Magic Revealed, not an happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: Arthur was shocked.Merlin had just saved his life.Merlin had just saved his life with magic.Merlin had just saved his life with magic, so Merlin was a sorcerer."Say something! Tell me why you never told me anything! Give me a good reason!"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Once and future husbands [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Say something

Merlin had just saved his life.

Merlin had just saved his life with magic.

Merlin had just saved his life with magic, so Merlin was a sorcerer.

Arthur slid along the tree trunk sitting on the ground and stared at Merlin's back, the bodies of the bandits scattered around them lifeless.

The king let out a groan and rested his head on his knees.

He felt betrayed, the one he had begun to consider his best friend, had been lying to him the whole time… how could he be so stupid? Everything now found its place as in a puzzle: all the oddities, the inexplicable disappearances …

"How long?" Arthur asked in a whisper, without looking up

"Arthur I ..."

"I asked you for how long!" The king replied curtly "All my life. I was born with it.Magic has always been part of me, no one taught me how to use it "said the wizard, moving a few steps towards his master.

Arthur drew back standing up, his hand clenched around the hilt of Excalibour "Don't get close ... stay away ... mo-"

"Monster? You were going to say monster isn't it?" Merlin laughed bitterly "Maybe you're right, maybe I am.

For years I thought I was, all the children avoided me and even the adults were afraid of me.

It was horrible, a terrible childhood. Several times I have tried to end my existence, but the magic has always prevented me. Keeps preventing me ... "Merlin's pale face began to streak with tears.

"How could you keep such a thing from me! Magic is evil Merlin! The magic took my mother away from me! And now my best friend too ... “ Arthur said grabbing Merlin by the shoulders.

Merlin turned his head, unable to bear the hatred reflected in the prince's eyes "magic is not bad, but not good either, it is who uses it to decide what to do with it and how to use it!"

"Say something! Tell me why you never told me anything! Give me a good reason!" snarled the prince "I have no reasons or excuses, I should have told you a long time ago but I didn't, for fear"

"Fear !? Did you really think I would hand you over to my father !? Hell Merlin we were friends! I would have helped you!" Arthur's eyes began to fill with tears too "Go back to Camelot, take your stuff and get out of my kingdom "Arthur said releasing his grip on Merlin's shoulders and walking towards his horse.

Merlin did as he was told, returned to Camelot and once his bundle had been prepared, he said goodbye to Gaius, promising to always let him have news of him.

The warlock crossed the square, taking a last look at the sumptuous castle of Camelot.

"Do you have something to say before your exile goes into effect?" asked a voice behind him "Arthur ..." Merlin breathed back, turning to meet the king's eyes "I want you to know that everything I have done was for you, to save you, to help you ... we are two faces of same coin and I know that you too are suffering like me ... "Merlin leaned towards Arthur, kissing him.

The king's hands closed around the magician's hips, pulling him against his chest and deepening the kiss.

The two remained kissing for a few minutes in the darkness of the walls of Camelot, until Arthur took a step back and in a broken voice said "You must go" Merlin nodded and with his voice already broken by tears he was trying to hold back, he said "Goodbye Arthur ...".

The Warnock walked through the gate and disappear into the thick of the woods.

"Goodbye Merlin ..." Arthur said looking at him as he walked away


End file.
